<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late at night by boobop (smacklig_maltid)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188429">late at night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop'>boobop (smacklig_maltid)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu shorts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s become a tradition over the years for Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo to sneak out on the last night of each training camp and head off to a nearby convenience store to grab some snacks and talk about whatever there was to talk about. This year however, instead of the usual tired-looking cashier, there’s a cute girl behind the counter, and Kuroo isn’t going to let Bokuto miss the chance to ask for her number. Things don’t go exactly to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu shorts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D’you think she’s still working there?” Bokuto asked his friends, voice strained as he stretched his arms out above his head to force the sleep out of his body. His mind was filled with the few memories he had of you - <em>Y/N L/N</em>, as the name tag had told him - the way your voice had pleasantly hummed in his ears, soft enough to get his eyes to flutter closed for a moment as it drew out the sleep he should be getting.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe she quit after Kuroo made a mess at the Slurpee machine like the idiot he is,” Akaashi deadpanned from behind Bokuto, his eyes never leaving his phone. Beside Akaashi, Kuroo let out a choked noise before smacking the second-year over the head.</p><p>“It was an <em>accident</em>! Probably ruined any chance I’d have with her too,” Kuroo sighed. Akaashi rolled his eyes and tucked his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants.</p><p>“Doubt you had any chance in the first place, she spent most of the time ogling Bokuto’s back every time he turned around.”</p><p>Bokuto stopped in his tracks and swung around so that he was face-to-face with his best friend, his wide owl-like eyes burning into Akaashi’s skull.</p><p>“Really?!” Bokuto cleared his throat, straightening up and forcing the expression off of his face in an attempt to appear calm and collected, “I mean…I see, interesting,” he nodded. Kuroo shook his head at the owl’s antics and clicked his tongue, pushing the two boys lightly to get them moving.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter if you don’t have the guts to ask her out,” Kuroo teased. Bokuto huffed and crossed his arms, falling right into Kuroo’s trap as he marched on, heart thumping in his chest once the convenience store came into view. “How much d’you wanna bet that she’ll reject him?”</p><p>Akaashi’s face remained unchanged except for the slight upturn of the corners of his mouth, the two boys watching Bokuto step through the automatic sliding doors.</p><p>“I bet you 200 yen that he’ll have her number,” Akaashi told Kuroo, the tiniest hint of uncertainty lacing his tone before they followed behind Bokuto, both of their cheeks turning a bit red at the sight of the girl behind the register. While Bokuto acted nonchalant, humming to himself as he pretended to ponder over which snack to get, Akaashi and Kuroo busied themselves by the postcards, peering over the the cashier every now and then to see if their friend was going for it.</p><p>After a few minutes of impatiently waiting for Bokuto to make a move, Akaashi and Kuroo almost left their spot to give him a push - but then he made an appearance, walking over to the counter with a chocolate bar in hand.</p><p>“That’ll be 110 yen,” your honey-sweet voice cut through the silence. Akaashi and Kuroo made eye-contact, wondering why Bokuto was just standing there like an idiot, not doing anything. “Is there anything else you’d like?”</p><p>With his back facing them, Kuroo and Akaashi couldn’t see the panicked expression on Bokuto’s face. He looked around desperately for something, anything to extend his interaction with her and grabbed the first thing off of the small shelves attached to the counter before slamming it in front of you.</p><p>You jumped back in surprise, startled by the sudden noise. His friends could only watch in horror as they realised what Bokuto had grabbed, with Akaashi silently accepting that he definitely owes Kuroo 200 yen now.</p><p>Bokuto forced a smile onto his face, internally screaming at himself as you awkwardly picked up the box of XLL Ribbed Condoms For Her Pleasure and scanned the bar code, the fact that you held a straight face throughout the entire process somehow furthering his embarrassment.</p><p>“Okay,” you hummed after inputting the price into the register, sliding the box back over to Bokuto, “that totals to a 760 yen.”</p><p>“Er - I…” Bokuto stammered, struggling to string the words together in the midst of his frantic thoughts, “I don’t actually…want to…buy, uh c-condoms.” He let out a nervous laugh and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. You blinked a few times and simply nodded.</p><p>“Alright, then just the 110 yen will do -” you started, but Bokuto spoke up once more.</p><p>“I’m s-sorry about that, by the way! I wasn’t doing that to mess with you -”</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay -”</p><p>“C-could you do me, <em>uh</em>, just one favour, please?” Bokuto whispered, lowering his voice just enough so that his nosy friends couldn’t hear. “I think you’re really pretty, and my friend over there,” he paused, watching your eye briefly dart to his friends behind him, “he implied that I - <em>um </em>- wouldn’t be able to get your number. A-and I know after what I just did there’s not much of a chance for me anymore, but do you think you could just pretend you gave me your number to save me from the humiliation?” Bokuto pleaded.</p><p>You let out a giggle at his little confession, flattered and somewhat sympathetic for him. If you were being honest, you looked forward to the nights they showed up and found the boy in front of you rather attractive. “Yeah, no problem,” you grinned, oblivious to the fact that your smile had just shot an arrow right through his heart, “though I think I’ll just give you my real number - I happen to find you <em>really </em>pretty as well.”</p><p>Akaashi and Kuroo tilted their heads to the side in confusion, still unable to hear the conversation.</p><p>“<em>No way</em>,” Kuroo breathed. They were in complete disbelief as they watched you scribble something onto a small piece of paper and slide it over to him, tucking your hair behind your ear.</p><p>Bokuto twisted himself around, throwing his friends a wink and a thumbs up while waving the small piece of paper in his other hand.</p><p>“Hm, seems like I’m 200 yen richer,” Akaashi nudged Kuroo, holding out his palm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>